


Nathan hangs out at Alix's house

by sever77



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ace Spectrum Characters, Ambiguously Zucchinis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nathanaël liked Alix's house. The bed that Alix always occupied, the beanbag he sketched from. Sometimes, when he needed inspiration, she put on music."<br/>“Don't try to focus so hard. Love is like a close friendship where you can kiss and do other stuff if you want to.”<br/>Alix is the only one speaking, Nathan's lines are invisible<br/>they can be whatever you want them to be on the ace spectrum, I think even demiromantic/demisexual fits going by the BFFs since grade school headcanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan hangs out at Alix's house

Nathanaël liked Alix's house. The bed that Alix always occupied, the beanbag he sketched from. Sometimes, when he needed inspiration, she put on music. Music he never would've heard otherwise. Alix wasn't always there when he walked over after school, sometimes she shrugged off her bag at the door and went back out to get some of a rollerskating thrill. Those times, he'd turn on his music. Those times, he found himself drawing her more than ever. Then she'd come home, take off her gear and lay it out on the bed like it was precious jewellery and head to the shower without more than a nod in his direction.

He'd turn the music off at the sound of a shower starting and relax as he listened. He'd think over the start of their conversation for the evening. Those were his favourite times, the evenings after she'd had a shower, when she'd talk to him about whatever ran through his mind. She had been there when he was talking about Marinette, giving him encouragement, but not letting him see her crush on Adrien. After his sketches of Marinette and Super Nathan got overtaken by ones of Nathanaël and Ladybug, she chipped in.

“Ladybug is too busy saving the city for romance.”

And she let him speak before she responded.

“I'm just saying that a civilian won't have to risk exposing a life-endangering secret every time they make a move.”

Then she let the issue drop, as he wanted it to. Weeks later, he asked her if she could recommend anyone for him to focus on.

“Don't try to focus so hard. Love is like a close friendship where you can kiss and do other stuff if you want to.”

As usual, she waited for him to finish, but he saw her eyes light up the moment he raised the possibility.

“Yes, just like how we are close friends. We wouldn't even have to change anything to be dating, though I wouldn't mind sweeping you off your feet at the next dance the student council plans.”

Her next expression was puzzled.

“I don't know what that would be called – yes there's a name for it somewhere – but I only know of the basics of the asexual spectrum.”

She made sure he was finished, she could tell he wanted to say something else but couldn't put it into words.

“Yes, finding that name will be our first project as datemates – that's one of the suggested terms to replace boyfriend and girlfriend – which we are, unless we're zucchinis! What you don't know what a zucchini is?”

They spent the rest of that evening on the internet discovering elements of orientations.

**Author's Note:**

> haha, I morphed it into a specific story halfway through, that should be against some sort of writing convention  
> and wow that second sentence could have gone into some sort of character death, glad I swerved out of that one  
> I'm writing a couple of small things to work my way up to some Hogwarts AU or HTTYD AU


End file.
